The Second Deadly Sins
by Gman91
Summary: The Second Deadly Sins follows after the events of the current series. The original members have all passed on or retired. The story follows Pitch, the pupil of Meliodas. She watched him die in battle and was given the grizzly's sin of sloth. But now she used that crime to put together a new group of sins to help protect the kingdom and the land. Spoilers up to Ch 229.
1. Author's Note 1

Hello folks just wanted to say hello and thanks for checking out The Second Deadly Sins. I just wanted to repeat that there is spoilers up to chapter 229 of the manga. Though this is a new story with new characters years and years after when I assume the regular series will end. I have a lot of the story planned out already so it will stay cannon up to chapter 229. If new things in the series are added that contradict parts of my series I will ignore them and keep with what I have planned for the sake of consistency. I like to add in little notes like this here and there so you can expect that. I am releasing a few chapters at once to try to give people enough to sink in to. I think that about covers what I wanted to say. There will be language and violence but nothing over the top and no sex. This is my own sequel to the series it will keep in line with the tone of the original series. Enjoy.


	2. Two of Seven

"The seven deadly sins, that is not a name I've heard in a while," remarked the short, old sage. The elderly man was sitting on a covered wagon with two young ladies standing triumphantly in front of him, with a litter of unconscious bodies around them.

"Well it is a name you won't be hearing because we are the second deadly sins!" proudly announced Pitch. She was a young, red haired lady whose messy hair flowed down to her back. She was wearing finely crafted metal gauntlets, shin guards and a small chest plate. The rest of her attire was patched together by white clothing. She was hardly fashionable or ladylike but she had gorgeous blue eyes and a cute smile. A familiar looking bear tattoo was worn on the outside of her hand dominant, left hand. Next to this hand was a leather sheath on her hip. A golden handle of a broadsword stuck out of the sheath. The sword handle was nothing special besides being shiny gold. Her pale face and red hair flung forward as she was slapped in the back of the head by the other young lady there.

"Knock that off, we are not calling ourselves that," shouted the silver haired girl. This eighteen year old was Natalyana Sindaya of the druid clan. She was a few years younger and a few inches shorter than her partner Pitch. Right at her neck, peaking out of her leather armor Nat and Pitch were both slender women but with toned muscles. They were clearly fighters. Pitch had a black, leather sheath attached right over her butt. With a tight grip Nat held a knotty, green club over one shoulder. The hefty club was the size of a young child but Nat held it with relative ease. On the arm that held that club, right on the bicep, was a black mark of a familiar lion. The silver haired druid had her hair cut right under her cheek. It was brushed and kept clean. She had beautiful, silver eyes and a lot of freckles right over her little nose. Nat did not like metal, having well tailored, brown leather armor all over her entire body. She did not show any skin except at her joints and her face. Both girls looked barely exhausted even after just taking out a dozen men together. The druid girl had a naturally unhappy face, which looked more unhappy next to her smiley companion.

"I'm the leader, and I decided on the second deadly sins," Pitch yelled back, still wearing a fat smile. The old sage just sat on the edge of the wagon, watching the two interact with a smile.

"Well the other six of us just want to be called the seven deadly sins," yelled Nat. Nat stood up on her tiptoes to look more intimidating to Pitch. Even with her tiptoes Pitch was still an inch taller.

"So, what has happened to the old group of sins, if you know,?" gently inquired the old man. He was an old sage named Barrit. The two girls stopped their arguing, though Nat shot one last glare at her captain.

"Well Ban is living in the Fairy Forest, mentoring the new fairy king last I heard. King passed on the mantle of fairy king to this new guy, can't remember his nam-" cheerfully informed Pitch, showing her white teeth as she spoke.

"Fairy King Tobias," interrupted Nat under her breath. The two girls were facing straight towards the old sage, standing on the grassy field.

"Yeah Fairy King Tobiam," continued Pitch. Nat rolled her eyes as her boss got the name wrong but did not say anything. "Yeah so King and Diane retreated into somewhere, no one knows, to finally start a family. Merlin is who knows where doing god knows what and Gowther is with her. But all five of them have completely retired from the hero business." Sad eyes fell over the sage as Pitch's tone got serious. "Escanor has passed away from old age, peacefully. And Me, Mel, Meliodas." Pitch was fighting back tears now. "Meliodas, my friend, father figure and teacher, he died in combat."

"I see," quietly responded Barrit. "That is unnerving, someone strong enough to best Meliodas."

"Well not really. See well I'm going to jam some exposition up in here," spoke Pitch, drying up her tears. "Meliodas was cursed with immortality actually, thus he stopped aging. He lifted the curse and started to age normally at first. But the more time went on the faster his body started to break down. He wasn't even forty. But his body internally was one hundred. But he did not want to die in a bed, he wanted to die with a sword, sending a message of hope and inspiration to the people. He died to an opponent way lesser than him. And I kind of sort of was there, watched the whole thing. It was how he wanted to go."

"That must've been tough on you," mentioned Barrit. Pitch nodded with her head bent.

"And then it got worse," said Nat, continuing the story. "Pitch here was actually arrested for watching Meliodas die and branded with the bear's sin of sloth." Light tears trickled down Pitch's face before she defiantly flicked them off.

"But I took that opportunity and had an audience with Queen Veronica of Liones. Told her the truth about why I watched and she believed when I said that is what Meliodas wanted. But I knew, even though things are mostly good in this world, that it was still time for a second coming of Lionnes' strongest knights. I pitched to the queen to let me put together a group of amazing warriors once more, to serve and protect. And so I started with my childhood friend here Nat and here we are," proudly announced Pitch, standing tall.

"Do you have seven?" wondered the sage.

"Yes we do, as of about four months now. I wasn't actually planning on going after people with sin based crimes or even criminals. It just so happened it worked out that way. Though knights and royals love to title criminals with a different sin, it's the trend now," answered Pitch, flicking back her dirty hair.

"Interesting, well Bear's Sin of Sloth, Pitch and Lion's Sin of Pride, Nat, thank you for your assistance. Say though Lady Pitch, your face looks very familiar, have we met?"

"I don't believe so. But I am the reincarnation of Princess Elizabeth," blurted Pitch without hesitation. Nat swiftly slapped her in the back of the head.

"You don't just drop that information on someone," screamed Nat. Pitch just shrugged and the old sage just chuckled.

"Actually that part I was aware of. Well that Elizabeth reincarnated," mentioned the sage. "But your hair and your eyes and your name."

"I am the last one," informed Pitch. "Meliodas's curse and Elizabeth's curse were linked, she died as soon as their curse was broke and I happened. Meliodas found me and took me in. Trained me. Told me about my history. When I was old enough to understand of course. And I did not want to be another Elizabeth. I wanted to be my own person. So I dye my hair, magically changed my eye color, with Merlin's help. Help as in, she did it. And I wanted another name, so Meliodas pitched the name, Pitch, and it took."

"Man you love to talk," muttered Nat. Pitch nudged her friend with her elbow.

"Shut up you love me," laughed the red head. Suddenly the screams of a couple male voices broke out to the east, beyond a dense bunch of trees.

"Well there is the boar's sin of gluttony," casually mentioned Nat. Fear shrank the sage's eyes.

"Oh no is he okay?" asked the sage, concerned. Nat and Pitch just shared a casual laugh.

"Oh no, that is not his screams, that would be the opponent. His abilities will always make his opponents yelp, you'd understand if you saw it," chuckled Pitch. "Anyway don't worry, our team has this under control, our job is to stay and keep you safe. And that we will." The explosions of water streamed up in the air. The sound of rocks falling could be heard following, but no rocks were seen. This sound and sights were over to the west, also beyond a thick patch of trees. "And there is the dragon's sin of wrath and our goat's sin of lust."


	3. Goat, Dragon, Boar

"Possession: Earth Tower!" shouted a tall human male. Brown earth just flew up from the ground, bursting through the green grass and sparse trees. The pillar of dirt and rocks flew up under a group of armed men. Dinged metal armor and sharp, dirty swords were in the hands of the five men. Rocks formed around each man, strapping them into the pillar. When the pillar reached up fifty feet the chunk of earth exploded all at once. The explosion started from the bottom so all the chunks of rock were shot upwards into the men as the explosion shot them upwards more. Swords left their hands as did armor chunks and their unconscious bodies hit the ground, scattered from each other. The man dulling out the attack was an odd looking fellow. He was twenty three year old Marut. His skin was tan and rough for a human. His hair was thick and a deep brown. His hair shot back, ending below his chin, similar to Nat's hair cut. Though her hair was silky and moved in the breeze, Marut's hair almost looked like an actual rock on his head. He had deep brown eyes and a flat, emotionless face. His arms were thick and burly but devoid of all hair. His entire body except his head was hairless. Even his feet which he wore without boots. Marut was six foot six inches. He was a big, muscular man with a void face that was extremely intimidating. He was even dressed in normal knight attire, a sleeveless, thick, fur armor. While metal and leather were more common for armor, fur was not unheard of. And the no shoe thing was a little odd as well but nothing stunning. But what was odd was his left arm. Marut was hunched over slightly, standing on both, long, thick legs while also resting on his left arm. His deformed left arm was massive, stretching down almost completely to his feet. His shoulder had began to bulge out but then his arm had just exploded in size. It was a bit lumpy for an arm but it was altogether a normal arm, with an elbow joint, four fingers and a thumb. Those fingers and thumb had balled up to make the fist that Marut was leaning on. This beast was the Goat's sin of Lust. He had the black, goat tattoo on his lower back. It was out of his sight and completely covered by armor. As all the men had finished falling, one opponent stood back up. He was Sub Captain Korarata. He had on the shiniest armor and instead of a sword he had a glimmering, black axe. The weapon did not leave the sub captain's hand and he had managed to land on his feet. Korarata had landed straight in front of Marut, the two big men were about twenty feet apart. Korarata's sore legs shot him forward, a battle hungry grin stretched across his armored face. Marut galloped forward, like a gorilla. He had to use his large arm to run or else it would get in the way. Korarata slung his one handed axe behind his body as he charged forward and it cackled with purple energy. Korarata's armored body was stunned as a wall of water spread right in front of him, stopping his charge instantly. His body didn't even leave a faint print in the water. But it had done more than just stopped him, it had stunned him. He had prepared for some sort of earth spell but not a wall of clear water out of nowhere. While Korarata was only stunned for a mere second it was more than enough. The wall of water had swam around and now cupped around the back of the sub chief's body, though he did not notice. Marut had his normal fist cocked back though he was still too far away from a punch. "Possession: Earth Smash," shouted Marut in a fitting, deep voice. Debris of earth chunks hastily smashed together to form two fists between the two fighters. Marut fired forward his normal fist but it was merely a signal for the two earth fists to begin. They took turns smashing hooks into Korarata before he had time to react. The fired faster than a person could snap. Normally the attack was so strong it would fling an enemy back far and Marut could not move the fists fast enough to keep up the punching. But the water wall curved behind the enemy held true as he was shot back after the first punch. The wall shook after after punch but it did not weaker or smaller as Marut kept up the barrage, no longer moving anything. Korarata's nice armor was smashed into craters into his own body. Other chunks of the armor were smashed off. His nice axe weakly fell to the ground, not ever having to hit a thing this battle. His body fell limp to the ground as Marut trotted forward, victoriously. From behind the bulky man stood the caster of the water, an equally tall woman. Magnes was six foot three but incredibly lengthy. She was not toned like Nat or Pitch. It just looked like skin and bone. But deceivingly this Magnes was very much in shape and very much athletic. Her hair flowed down her back like water, which it happened to be a bright blue color. Her hair went all the way down to her butt. She had it put up in a bun usually but it had gotten free in the fight. Magnes had freshly applied make up, which was all blue colored. She had on royal blue lipstick, baby blue eyeliner and navy blue eye shadow. Her finger nails were perfectly taking care of and painted navy blue as well. This beautiful, painted woman was the Dragon's sin of Wrath. Her dragon eating its own tail tattoo was on the top of her right shoulder. Coincidently where Meliodas also had his wraith tattoo, though she did not know that until after. It was currently covered by clothes by Magnes often wore sleeveless shirts. Resting casually on a holster above her butt were three, polished daggers. They had not touched blood today though. When she had cast her water spell it was not summoned from nothing, both hands had turned into clear, flowing water. But now they were back to skin. There was another dozen unconscious bandits, outside of the ones Marut had defeated.

"You and I make a pretty good team," mentioned Magnes with a toothless smile. "Certainly better than that fire bastard." She mumbled that last part. Water melded with her hands again before a dozen water whips bursted out of both hands. Every bandit was wrapped up, some were wrapped in groups of two. Then effortlessly the whips of water lifted these grown men in the air. Magnes casually hung her arms and the whips behind her as she cruised back towards the direction the captain was.

"That we do," deeply responded Marut. "I like working with you."

"Don't fall in love with me," teased Magnes with a flirty smile and a blue wink.

"I believe you are doing what captain calls a tease," replied Marut without an ounce of emotion. "But all joking aside, I am already a mutant because of cross breeding." Marut used his normal arm to slap his giant arm. "I don't want to see what my screwed up genes would do to another child." He walked alongside Magnes. He would've helped carry the defeated men but there was no need, she had it covered. Magnes just looked at her friend with a cutely crinkled nose.

"Well and don't forget. I kind of sort of turn into a dog when exposed to fire and I can turn my body into water. So I'm not exactly normal in the gene department. But I'm sure our kids would be fine," joked Magnes with a wider smile. "Come on hunk, what do you say, you and I, let the passion take our armor off." Magnes was just wearing clothes, fashionable, fancy clothes. She had a silk, white shirt with ruffles at the shoulders and cuffs. Her leather, purple pants were solely for clothing and didn't have enough leather to contest as armor.

"You are not wearing armor," honestly replied Marut, still keeping a straight face. Magnes burst in laughter as she bent over while still marching forward.

"You are certainly the funniest sin," truthfully commented Magnes.

"Pitch tells me I lack in humor."

"Don't listen to her buddy, keep on doing your thing."

* * *

A man in glistening, bronze armor was grasping onto a gash in his left arm as he panted heavily. Sweat plastered his abnormally pale face. He was sub chief Balista. He had several wounds all over, under broken parts in his metal armor. Blood seeped out of his wounds, dripping onto the green grass. The Boar's sin of Gluttony, Vashu, was a tall, pale man. He had almost white skin and dark, black hair that was slicked back. His clothes were also black. Vashu wore a well tailored suit with patches of metal armor sewn into the sides, tights and shoulders. The sin stood at six foot exactly. Strapped to his back was a thin, pointy spear crafted perfectly out of gold. It had not seen battle today. The long spear hung at five feet long and hung diagonal on Vashu's back. He had big, white eyes with tiny, copper pupils. With his looks people expected him to have red eyes. He looked like a stereotypical vampire, right out of the storybooks. Sub Chief Balista was certain he was fighting a vampire as his opponent had been using blood as a weapon. Vashu's sharp fingers were dripping with blood. His sharp teeth were still perfectly white however. Balista was amazingly still standing. The same could not be said for the eight men around him.

"The, you, you're a vampire," weakly muttered Balista. He stared right at Vashu with his dying eyes. Vashu stood tall and casual, crossing his arms across his chest, still absorbing blood.

"Eh I might be," casually replied Vashu with a shrug. Two large fangs flashed as he talked. They were flawlessly white as were all of his teeth."

"I remember the story of the last vampires dying when I was a kid, how, how?"

"Well people thought the demon clan was completely erased and that was completely false so don't believe everything you hear. It is easy to hide and hard for an entire species to be completely killed. But that's only if I am a vampire, which I will not confirm nor deny," rambled Vashu. Vashu spoke gently with a calm tone.

"To..too strong. At least I lost to the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins," mumbled Balista, falling to his knees. A loud, chirping laughter erupted from Vashu as he teeth clacked together.

"Oh you poor thing, trying to justify your death. At least I lost to the strongest of the sins right? Well I hate to break it to you. But I am not the strongest, nor the leader," spoke Vashu. He twitched his fingers as he spoke. Balista was still alive, though his head bent over. He did not have long left. "I wish I would say I was. And I wouldn't admit this to any of the other sins. But I'd say from what I've seen I'm probably about fifth. The captain was trained by the legendary hero and is a goddess, she is a monster. Then you have that wat.. and you're dead why am I still talking." Sure enough Balista had fallen over against the warm, summer dirt, dead. Immediately afterwards Vashu pulled a canteen of water off of his belt and started to pour the water over his hands. "Why didn't I use my spear, blood is so gross and messy. Captain did say there would be a nice goat snack after this, can't wait," grumbled Vashu. One hand was drenched as a time as he scrubbed it free of blood. He shook the last few drops free before whipping out a happy tune and skipping out towards his captain.


	4. The Bandit Chief Hara

Back over to the wide open field Pitch, Nat and the sage Berrit were still standing around. They had heard the combat to the west and the east end. They were too far away to hear the conversations being had. The conversation between the three had mostly slowed down. Until a light appeared in the sage's eyes.

"Wait, so that fairy girl who saved me, the one who moved through fire. Is she is one of you? A sin I mean," wondered Barrit.

"That is our lovely sin of envy," blurted Pitch loudly.

"Is she okay?" asked the concerned old man. Pitch nodded with a happy smile.

"She is actually back in the bandit's camp," answered Pitch. This only forced a confused look on Barrit's face.

"We were tasked in saving you. The Queen of Liones requested us to try when we hand the time. You had been gone for years so she did not think we could find you. We didn't have any other missions so we went to work using your last known location. And I being a druid, which is superior to even the goddesses," humbly bragged Nat, standing up tall. "Was able to talk to the plants and the animals around, eventually finding out about the bandit tribe ruin, who had been kidnapping people they thought they could use. Their biggest catch was the sage Berrit and his powers of premonition."

"Which I lost years ago, I was still involved in the kingdom when I lost it. I left on my own to live in solitude, that did not last. The bandits would not believe my powers were gone, so I started lying, got really vague and really lucky. But Queen Victoria wanted me?"

"She wanted to at least know you were safe, you stopped returning her letters so she assumed the worse. She had sent people to find you when you first disappeared. She would like your council, even without your powers you are still a wise man. But she really just wanted to get you safe," rattled Pitch. The redhead nodded along to her own words. Barrit blushed with happiness.

"But wait, you knew their were other prisoners, why did you only save me?"

"We aren't only saving you. Getting into battle in that small camp with how many prisoners there were could have ended badly. We knew you were their highest priority capture so you would cause most of the camp to chase after you. We figured they would catch up to you here and try to pincer you from three sides, leaving a nice wide open battle field. The last two members of the sins went back to the camp to wrap up the bandits that stayed behind. A smaller attacking force against fewer soldiers makes for a far less fatal battlefield.

"Miss exposition much," mumbled Pitch. Before Nat could slap the captain Pitch had caught her little wrist. Pitch flashed a smirk out of the side of her mouth.

"Oh the captain is actually doing something. You let me take out all dozen enemies here and slap you several times. What has you warming up?" curiously wondered Nat with raised brows. The hair on Pitch's arms were tingling.

"The chief. He did not stay at the camp like we thought, he is coming this way," said Pitch with excitement. She was not scared or intimidating, just a little excited. Nat leaned over to a nearby daisy and whispered into it. Barrit and Pitch did not hear anything come back but Nat did.

"Huh you're right he is. Don't get too excited. I mean if he was that much of a threat we would've sent you after him, not Geir and Maynador," gently said Nat. Pitch just shrugged.

"Fair, but he should give me a bigger fight than these thirteen men did to you."

* * *

"Where is the challenge, where is the chief?" exclaimed Fox's Sin of Greed Maynador. The violet haired man stood at a respectable six foot one. His toned muscles stretched out of his cloth vest. His only wore loose fitting clothing along with fingerless, leather gloves. He did not seem to have a weapon on him though he had an interesting, lightning shaped ring on his left hand. Maynador was covered in light scars and calluses. His face was still lightly bruised from a terrible beating months ago. The mark of the fox was right behind his left ear. His head was shaved at the sides and the back. It was cut short on the top with longer bangs flipping over his forehead. Girls still found him attractive despite the bruises. Maynador was a human entirely, like most of the sins. His bloody hands held the breastplate of a fallen bandit as he was beating the life out of him. Bloody, unconscious men were scattered around the camp with a path of bodies leading to Maynador. In the ground near the start of the camp was a singe mark in the ground from the a lightning bolt. But no bodies had lightning marks. "This is bullshit!" His voice was terrifyingly loud and grouchy. He spoke very rough.

"He probably went after the sage," spoke a smooth voice. This voice belonged to the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Gier. The young fairy girl floated a few inches above the ground, leading a group of hungry, dirty prisoners. "Which honestly that is good for us, our mission was to get these prisoners, not beat up the chief." Gier had clear, shimmering skin and a cute, button nose. Her eyes were glistening and big, with a nice green color. Split right down the middle her hair was died two colors, one half a lively, bright pink and the other a deep, forest green like her eyes. At the split her hair was pulled into two ponytails that hung behind her back. Gier's hair stopped right at her shoulders. She was wearing a small bit of armor, brown, wooden armor covered her chest and back. The wood was magically warped. She also had warped wood wrapped around her forearms and shins. Shiny, black wings spread from slits in her back armor. She had four wings, two bigger ones on top and two smaller ones below. All four wings were pointed like triangles. Inside the wings were just more triangle shaped patterns in thin, white lines. Gier was short too, only standing at five foot three. Wrapped around itself, hanging outside her armor was a brown, leather whip. It was a very generic looking whip.

"But that's boring!" cried Maynador. The prisoners were happy to walk past their defeated captors but no one got too excited. They knew this bandit complex had way more soldiers out somewhere. Plus most of them were too hungry or tired to be show happiness.

"Well I think that is everyone, let's head back. Follow me everyone, you too Fox Sin," officially spoke Gier. The fairy spoke with confidence and authority. Gier continued to fly right above the ground but she moved at a slow, walking pace. Her path directed itself back towards the designated meeting place, where the captain and Nat currently were.

* * *

The chief of this destroyed bandit crew was a lengthy, scarred, ugly man. He had missing teeth and a lumpy, messy mohawk of brown hair. His name was Chief Hara. The six foot three man traveled alone on foot. He had a melted down steel club with bear and wolf teeth melted in. The club was fairly small, enough to be welded in one hand. His armor glistened with gold as he marched towards the two girls and the sage. Though his eyes were focused on Barrit. Hara saw his defeated men in front of him but that is all he knew about. He did not know his entire army had been taken out. The sounds of battle around him had ended, he assumed his armies had won. Pitch licked her lips as the tall man drew closer. Oddly Nat had taken a few steps around the wagon, dragging her wooden club behind her. The stubby club was leaving lines in the grass. The line separated Pitch and Hara. Nat stood with her shoulders back, her muscles tensed on the same side of the line as Hara.

"If you give me him back I-" began to threaten Hara.

"You'll kill me quickly, yada yada generic villain bullshit," teased Pitch. She made her mouth into a hand as she yapped it along to Hara's words. The chief had a golden helmet over his head, that left slits for his eyes and his mouth and chin open. It made it quite hard to hear. But Pitch's silly face was making it clear she was not going to comply.

"Fine, I will kill you-"

"Slowly, geez I know we went over this already, I know the boring things you are going to say," interrupted Pitch. Barrit looked nervous in the face of the man that had captured and beat him. "Alright let's get to it!" Pitch exclaimed as she took a long step forward and her face smacked an invisible wall. Her foot was right on the edge of the line that Nat had created. Pitch looked annoyed and cursed under her breath as Nat walked towards the golden enemy.

"This is my space now and I reject you from entering," proudly declared the druid, Nat, flashing a smile. Moments after she said that the line had disappeared and Pitch noticed that. She leaned forward, into Nat's space, but did not try to enter the battle. Nat had beat Pitch to the opponent and the captain was going to respect that. Though the redhead bit her lip in frustration. Hara could not hear the exchange but he could assume they were fighting over who was going to fight. The armored man broke out into a sprint towards Nat who was still just walking towards him.

"Does not matter who I will fight," strongly declared the bandit chief. He held his free hand in front of his body and his spiked club was held back to the side. "Beast Bomber!" His free hand cackled in red energy that shot forward. The energy was formed in thin lines that formed the outline of a wolf's head. The head made several chomping motions as it flew forward, leaving trails of red energy behind. Nat bent her knees low and pushed off the side quickly to jump out of the way. But the speedy wolf was too fast and the energy clipped Nat's shoulder, pushing the young girl back. She did not bleed but her shoulder was bruised from the impact. Hara continued to shoot out wolf faces as he sprinted with his large legs. He did not say anymore words though. When the next wolf came Nat rolled off her back hastily onto her knees with her right hand touching the ground. Her left hand hung into her knotty, wood club which still rested on her shoulder. With her arm and legs Nat bolted to the side but again was too slow and this time the wolf face clipped her leg. The druid stayed on her feet this time and just broke into a sprint to the side of Hara but the next blast was already at her. She dove forward but this time both legs got swept up in the blast. Grass had been torn up by every blast, forming trails of dirt leading right to where they had hit Nat. The girl huffed and puffed on her knees, pushing her sweaty hair to the side. Still Nat's left hand gripped into the club that rested over her shoulder.

Back at the wagon Barrit was looking rather concerned, his old eyes rattled in fear. The captain of the sins did not look worried though as she watched intently. She did not look normal. White energy had appeared in front of her face. It formed a circle with two long, triangles coming out of each end. It was a looking glass that Pitch was watching the battle through.

"Is she going to be alright?" wondered the worried old man. He glanced at Pitch when he spoke, noticing the spell she had put up.

"Oh she is fine. Nat's ability won't last long so she tries to train up her naturally hand to hand combat when she can. She will get serious and pull out her ability if she thinks she will lose," casually mentioned Pitch. The red head spoke quickly and with excitement, like usual. Barrit was almost more concerned with the weird looking spell Pitch was using than the actual fight.

"And what is that on your face?" he wondered.

"Oh this?" asked Pitch with a laugh. "It is my Angel Eye, or at least that is what I call it. It let's me observe abilities, I can see anyone's ability, like what they named it and what it actually does. I can see past abilities too, ones that are sealed away or stolen. Which speaking of that." Pitch was looking right at the short old man as she spoke. "Your premonition ability you said went away, well I can see when abilities had deteriorated and disappeared. Yours did not, yours was stolen." Surprise lit up Barrit's wrinkly eyes. While Hara was locked onto Nat his free hand suddenly pointed right towards the wagon. The blast shaped in the wolf's head blitzed towards the duo, interrupting their conversation. The attack was on the before Barrit even had time to look worried. But a grey sword in the hands of a young woman ripped through the blast before it could do any harm. This sword was in Pitch's small, callused hands. Something had radiated off the blade, it moved too fast for Barrit to properly see what happened. Hara frowned as he pointed his hand back towards Nat. The brunette was standing up on her damaged, shaky feet. It made her grimace just to stand on them.

"Well let's just end you first then," confidently announced Hara. A final, bright wolf face echoed out from his hand in red energy, blazing its way along the ground towards Nat.

"I reject your spell," announced Nat with a smirk. Before getting hit the red spell was reduced to nothingness. Not a bit of the spell remained, it stopped instantly, leaving a few inches of untouched grass in front of Nat. Before Hara could have time to be shocked Nat spoke again. "And I reject this pain." The girl then broke into a sprint towards Hara, moving completely fine. Her legs were not slow and using them did not make her grimace.

"What the shit!" cursed Hara. The flustered chief fired yet another blast of red, wolf energy.

"And I reject that too." And again the spell was stopped short inches before Nat, even though Nat was closer now. A wooden club was spun from her left hand, towards Hara's face as the two were in direct combat now. But Hara was a well conditioned fighter and he ducked his golden head back, avoiding the smack. He then jammed his own, smaller, pointier club at the side of Nat. "I reject your club," Nat muttered before the attack hit. Teeth rammed into Nat's leathery side but bounced off harmlessly. Again the wooden club was hoisted towards its enemy, this time flying upwards and landing right under Hara's exposed chin. Nat was toned but she was still a young girl. The attack hit well, causing Hara to bite his cheek. But he stayed on his feet. Though not for long as Nat dove down low, spinning her club around, smacking Hara in the back of the knee. This time the golden man fell back. His weapon hand was flung behind him to dig his weapon into the ground as a crutch, which worked. Hara was awkwardly bent backwards with his chestplate exposed to the sky but he was still standing. "And lastly I reject my strength and implement a new strength!" As Hara attempted to shoot up his feet the club smacked right into his chin. A clear aura was drifting off of Nat's arms after her last incantation. Her new found strength forced the hard club to shatter into splinters directly upon contact. Plus the momentum of Nat using her weapon with both hands now combined with Hara shooting his face forward was enough to knock out the chief. He was unconscious before his armored body fell onto his spiked weapon. Though the spikes did not impale his nice armor, just scratched it. Pain flushed back into Nat's legs as she grimaced and fell back onto her knees.

"And rescue successful!" cheered Pitch. From both sides three sins emerged from their woods, just in time to see the ends of the fight. The last two sins along with the prisoners were farther off and outside of sight. But Pitch had just assumed that side had succeeded as well. No one rushed to help Nat. She was fine, more exhausted than hurt. Her legs were just bruised, she could stand on them if she chose to. Though she was a druid Nat did not break out any healing spells on herself. She just laid on the nice grass, or what remained of it, catching her breath.


	5. The Gentle Vampire

"Yo when are we going to get our sacred treasures?" loudly wondered Maynador. His muscular arms were casually wrapped behind his head. The fox sin of greed was casually walking alongside the wagon that held some of the prisoners, including the sage Barrit. Some of the healthier prisoners walked because the wagon only fit about ten people. All of the seven deadly sins were on their feet. Nat and Pitch led the front of the wagon side by side. Maynador was walking to the right side of the cart, just behind Pitch. Weeks had passed, everyone was dirty and tired but well fed.

"Ah shut it, you're the only one of us who actually has a magical weapon," argued Nat with a fierce stare, though she faced forward. The druid walked fine now, her legs having healed up quickly. Maynador grinned devilishly as he leaned back more.

"What can I say, I am the fox's sin of greed, I want more," replied Maynador.

"We should just be grateful that we aren't criminals spending time in prison forever, is that not enough of a sacred treasure," royally spoke Magnes. The water mage was on the right side as well, with a few rescued civilians between her and Maynador. All of the captured bandits were dropped off a week prior at a nearby outpost of the kingdom. A few former slaves had been dropped off at cities along the way but the bulk of the people the bandits had captured were heading back to Liones.

"No that's boring, I want treasure," spat Maynador.

"Treasure sounds nice actually," quietly mentioned Gier. The fairy woman was on the left side of the cart, floating a foot in the air.

"Yeah I would like a nice treasured weapon too," mentioned Vashu. The black haired man was standing in the very back of the cart next to the giant armed Marut who stayed quiet.

"Well I just meant, that especially Maynador and myself, we committed actual crimes. The rest of you were accused for stuff that was not your fault," explained a flustered Magnes. "Well except for Nat, who no one seems to know what she actually was sinned for."

"Sinned for being too awesome, boom sin of pride," joked Nat with an emotionless face.

"Also Vashu, that vampire shit ate hundreds of people," cursed Maynador, suddenly angry.

"Wow uncool dude," muttered Vashu himself. The crowd was just walking along, not saying anything. Though Maynador's comment made them all look at Vashu and slowly walk farther away.

"Hey now. Vashu is innocent in the eyes of the seven deadly sins. He said his brother was the one who did it and there was a dead vampire at the scene. Plus Vashu did not flee, he stayed until the authorities arrived," defended Pitch with her booming voice. "Plus not cool, we had a rule on the ampire talk around people." Pitch purposely left out the v to try to be cryptic but it was obvious what she was saying. The civilians looked more uneasy as they spread away from Vashu even more.

"Eh I think what I want and I do what I want," casually stated Maynador.

"Except you don't!" shouted Pitch. Her booming voice doubled in sound, making Nat cringe in pain. Her fierce eyes looked right through Maynador as she spun around.

"Vashu has been nothing but sweet and gentle, I don't get your problem with him," defended Gier. "Plus you're not one to talk dude, do we need to remind you of your crime."

"It's fine. Thank you but you don't have to fight for me. He can say what he wants," said Vashu with a light smile.

"Well he can't always. Not when it is stuff that we have agreed will not be mentioned in public, don't do that again," barked Pitch. The yelling of their saviors was making the civilians more on edge.

"Come on Nat, you're a druid, your clan sort of exist to exterminate his, why aren't you on my side on this," argued Maynador. He was getting more flustered that everyone was against him. The druid girl stayed looking forward.

"What I was raised on about vampires clashes with what I witness from Vashu. And the fact that their aren't more vampires in the world means that he is not spreading his curse. I was raised that demons, vampires, don't deserve to live. But what I've learned is that good people deserve to live. So there,"

"We-" shouted Maynador.

"Possession: Nap," muttered Marut quietly. The giant armed man suddenly fell over but so did Maynador. Marut was still awake but Maynador was fast asleep on his face. The civilians looked at the sleeping Maynador but kept walking. "A little help here Magnes," kindly request Marut. The tall man was still not moving, he was right on his butt.

"Yeah of course," energetically replied Magnes. Both of her arms had completely turned into water. One stream of water was tied around the napping Maynador who had been walking in front of her. The other stream of clear water strength back to wrap several times around Marut's large body. But the arm just kept creating water until it had enough reach.

"I'm sorry for doing that, he was just being very loud and rude," cutely apologized Marut.

"No don't apologize, thank you," mentioned Pitch. "I should've done something sooner."

"Man maybe he should be the sin of wrath," muttered Magnes.

"No no, you kind of destroyed half of an entire castle, that sin is yours," teased Pitch.

* * *

The kingdom of Liones was massive and beautiful. The castle itself was still in repairs but it was mostly fixed back up. The city was booming with sounds of laughter and friendly conversation. Beautiful smells of bread and meats filled the town. Smiles greeted the sins as they entered still with the wagon. Barrit was the only one still in the wagon as the rest of the prisoners had fled off to go back home. The seven marched up towards the castle. Maynador was walking again, this time far ahead of the group with his arms crossed. Marut stayed in the back with Vashu, moving around just fine now. Magnes had broken off a few feet from the group to accept a beautiful flower that a young boy had presented to her. Gier was off as well, buying strawberry filled pastries for herself. The group continued up to the castle doors which opened widely for them. A blonde man with a thick beard came running out which was abnormal. Pitch and Nat walked towards him to greet him though he was already headed right towards those two. Sweat dripped down his pale face. The girls knew him as Payment Koord. He was a chief in the castle. The other sins recognized him but did not know him personally.

"Thank goodness you guys are here, Queen Veronica had said you were out on a mission, please please come quick," hastily spat Paymen. All of the sins looked alarmed at his panic. Gier and Maynador assumed battle stances and glanced around for possible enemies.

"What is going on?" wondered Pitch. The leader was concerned but she did not go and follow Paymen who was already off running back through the castle doors. Neither Nat or the other sins followed either.

"My daughter Callie," huffed Paymen. "She was out playing on the wall and fell, she is loosing so much blood, none of the doctors could do anything for her, she is too hurt. But you two can, please hurry she has mere minutes left if that, please please hurry," frantically said Paymen. He rushed back towards the castle but again Pitch and Nat did not follow. The two girls looked at the ground with disappointment. Well Pitch looked far more sad than Nat did.

"We can't help you," hesitantly replied Pitch, still looking at the ground. Paymen spun back around with anger flushing his chubby face.

"Why the fuck not? My daughter is dying. Veronica said you guys could not help either but I ignored here. You're a goddess and a druid, two clans known for their miraculous healing abilities. So what is it? Because we are poor? Did your promise that dirty queen that you would only use her abilities for her."

"Do not insult the Queen," snapped Pitch. Nat and Magnes were about to yell in her defense too.

"I never learned to heal, I refuse to. Fate decides who lives and dies. It is not my part to interfere with that," replied Nat without guilt. "I am sorry that it hurts you here I really am, but that is the stance I have taken."

"Disgusting," spat Paymen. "And you?" he asked glaring at Pitch.

"I just can't," sadly mumbled Pitch. "Despite being a reincarnation of the most powerful healer of the goddess clan, I just, can't. Meliodas could not teach me how and I just never could learn naturally. He took me to stay with the druids to learn how and I just, could not. I am truly sorry." Paymen's anger did not end but he did not say anything. Vashu walked forward with long strides.

"I may be able to help. I can not heal wounds but if it is mostly a matter of blood loss I could solve that issue. Please bring me to her and the doctors," said the dark haired man gently.

"S, sure, I'll try anything," replied Paymen. "Follow me." Vashu took strides after the sad father while the rest of the sins sat back at the entrance for a moment.

Vashu dabbed blood from a small dagger onto his tongue. His large, white fangs stood out. Paymen could not stop looking at them. They were in the infirmary with the young Callie on a cot unconscious. Her legs and left arm were mangled and her eyes were losing life.

"Your blood does match with hers so I will transfer it over. Take a seat, this will make you light headed," slowly informed Vashu. The worried father just nodded, still looking concerned at the eerie looking man. Two doctors were in the room as well one on each side of the injured girl. Payman had a light cut on the top of his forearm. "And I ensure you again, this will not turn you or your daughter into a vampire. I would not place that curse on anyone. I will just simply by transferring your blood to hers. I'd have to bite you to turn you." Again the worried father just nodded. One of the doctors slid a wooden stool up to Paymen's legs which the man slowly lowered his body onto. Blood began to flow out of the cut on Paymen's arm, opening it up slightly. Red blood moved through the air at a snail's pace, not wanting to give Paymen's body shock. Callie was covered in open wounds that her father's blood found its way into.

"Will this save her?" asked the scared Paymen.

"It should. Luckily she did not suffer any head damage. We patched up her internal bleeding. She will probably never walk again and maybe never use that arm and possibly have other issues but she will be alive and her brain will work like normal," honestly replied the doctor.

"Thank you for helping mister, uh I don't think I know you're name," mentioned Paymen.

"I am Vashu," humbly replied the dark haired man. I am glad I am able to help. Doctors please let me know when I should stop." Blood continued to slowly pull out of Paymen and towards his blonde daughter. Vashu stood straight as he worked, just twitching his fingers to move the blood.


	6. Greed vs Wrath

An hour had passed since the sins had returned to the castle. The remaining six along with Barrit had all met with Queen Veronica. Barrit and Pitch were still there. Magnes had whispered something to Maynador and the two took off in separate directions. Nat had gone to the top of the castle to take in the air. Marut had hobbled to his room. All of the sins had rooms in the castle, mostly in the basement. Which is where Marut's room was. It was a large, square room with stone walls and a stone floor. The bed however was a gorgeously crafted wood frame with a soft, feather mattress. Purple, silk blankets were pulled over the mattress. Only a bookshelf and the bed were in the room. It was a small bookshelf pushed up against the head of the bed. A stack of old books were on top of the shelf. The stack of books were all rentals from Lione's massive library. Nothing else was in the room, no pictures no displays. Just the big man sitting off the side of his bed and a bookshelf. That was before a young fairy girl floated in. She pushed aside the wooden door without a knock. Marut did not lock it. Gier had her pretty hair pinned to the side in two buns. She had a handful of candles in one hand and a pillow in the other.

"Hey I'm going to take a nap here," softly informed Gier. She did not ask but her voice was not rude. Instantly she floated to the middle of the room and started laying down candles in a U shape.

"Is there a problem with your room?" inquired the gentle giant.

"I'm growing a venta root in there and fire completely stunts their growth and beauty," answered Gier, still laying down candles. Marut did not seem upset or frustrated, he just stayed on the side of his bed. His giant arm rested between his two legs as it did most of the time. Marut's normal hand was just flopped on his leg.

"Ah I see. You do know the castle has a beautiful garden I am sure they'd let you add your beautiful plants to," mentioned Marut.

"Yeah but I like having my own personal room garden," whined Gier. The new looking pillow was thrown down between candles to form a rectangle shape.

hbn

"It is early for a nap, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It is not as much as a nap as it is meditation. I like to just lay with my thoughts." Not to Marut's surprise Gier's fingers lit on fire and hovered over each of the twelve candles. Then the fire stopped from her hands as she spun over in the air. Just barely did Gier's head touch the pillow as she laid two inches in the air.

"One last question and I will let you sleep. I've seen it before but why do you sleep with fire?" curiously wondered Marut. His voice and face did not show it but he was intrigued.

"I like fire. Obviously. But long before I learned to use it. I was alone from a young age, I did not grow up with the fairy tribe. When you're on your one your only companion is fire. I slept with a campfire because it made me feel like I was not alone. Now I can't sleep or relax without it," replied Gier with her eyes closed. Her voice did not tremble with sadness.

"I see. Well meditate well."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Why'd you call me out here?" blurted Maynador. He was still dirty and in his old clothes. In front of him was the sin of wrath, Magnes. Her long hair flowed behind her loose tank top. Magnes was freshly showered and changed though her hair was perfectly dry. The two were in the courtyard. Perfect, green grass was under their feet. Knights were around sparring with wooden swords and shields. It was late in the day so only a handful of knights were out sparring. And no one was close to Magnes and Maynador.

"We are not friends, obviously nothing new to you. But you are clearly angry about something, more than just vampires," explained Magnes. One arm was flung over the other in a stretching motion." Maynador chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not really looking for a lecture or therapy or whatever," scoffed Maynador.

"I'm not talking about talking," replied Magnes, raising an eyebrow. Instantly both hands turned into whips of water that stretched past her waist. Suddenly Maynador's eyes lit up and he licked his lips.

"Well nevermind, I judged you wrong," said Maynador with excitement. "I'm down for anger management through punching."

"There is just one rule. Every Time you hit your opponent, you have to shout out something that pisses you off. Alright?"

"Alright. I've seen you work so I'm going full out with weapons, I know you can take it."

"I wouldn't have expected otherwise. But that means I'm going full out too, I promise I won't kill you," teased Magnes with a smile.

"I'm not going to make it easy," muttered Maynador. A glowing symbol appeared to his right side. It seemed to be a demonic symbol, no one else but Magnes noticed it. The human girl did not seem concerned. What everyone did notice was the lightning bolt that crashed down onto this symbol. A solid stream of white lightning poured down on the ground, covering up this symbol. Lightning formed into a pillar that was about five feet tall. The spell stayed their, constantly looking like it was flowing in new lightning like a waterfall. With this Maynador's eyes glowed entirely white. Again Magnes did not look surprised, they had fought several missions together.

"Too slow," said Magnes. The woman propelled forward with her body. Her legs had turned into streams of water that pushed her towards Maynador. Daggers stayed strapped to her back as her smooth fist smacked into Maynador's face. The force of just their bodies colliding made Maynador slide back. A white energy was exuding out of his hand, from the mysterious ring on his finger. "Soggy bread," Magnes screamed when the punch connected. Her body continued to fly with Maynador's, her legs still water. Her entire torso became a long stream of water as she wrapped around him, facing his back. Her skinny arms locked under his armpits. The human warrior was flipped over Magnes's head. "Cold soup!" Maynador's head was slammed down on the short grass like a hammer. His eyes continued to glow white and the lightning bolt continued to pour down on that seal. The sin of greed spun around his body, quickly flailing around to get onto his knees. Casually Magnes had floated back, with everything but her feet back into human form. She stuck out her skinny, long tongue to taunt the warrior. A glow was still formed in Maynador's hand, extending out suddenly now. The white glow faded into dark, gray steel. In his hand was now the long handle of a sword. No longer did he have that ring on his finger. The sword handle was along, resting over Maynador's muscular shoulder. Wide, thick metal shot out to form the sword's blade. It was an odd shaped sword, the entire blade was one big rectangle even the tip. Alone the round handle was a foot long. The thick sword's blade was an extra three feet long. It was a goofy, unwieldy looking weapon. Magnes had burst into laughter the first time she saw it. But there was no laughter now, just excitement.

"You're the only person I'd pull this blade on in sparring, I don't even think I'd bring this on the captain," spoke Maynador licking his lips. He was fine after the two attacks, just a big of grass stuck in his clothes. Lightning continued to pour down in the spot he had left it at. It was not loud however, just cackling slightly. Though eyes were all on the battle now. None of the other knight had noticed the sins show up until they started fighting. Not a soul in that courtyard was not watching the fight. Maynador did not notice, his eyes were locked on Magnes's pretty face. To the surprise of the watching knight Maynador moved in a blue, even with the massive sword on his back. As he charged his entire body started to shift to swing the sword. His back twisted and his shoulder followed that movement. Then his arm kicked in once the blade started to slide off his body. The massive blade was flung right through Magnes's body in a sheer blur of black and gray. "Bunnies!" His arm continued to direct the sword, guiding it back up to his opposite shoulder. Maynador's free hand grabbed onto the handle to help slow it and his neck tensed and the handle slammed into it. Then the sword stayed there, resting on the opposite shoulder. But Maynador did not stay still. The momentum from his first sword swing continued even though his sword was in a resting position on his shoulder. The sword stayed there and Maynador's entire body swung with the momentum. Despite having been cut through Magnes was still alright. For the slightest moment there was a split through her body, but her torso turned into clear water and connected itself back together. Quickly Magnes ducked under the fast, giant attack.

"Really? Bunnies?" Jets of water pushed Magnes forward again as she stayed low. Her fist jammed into Maynador's touch stomach but stayed there as water continued to shoot from her legs. "Moldy cheese." The two sins were flying yet again. Before they landed Maynador dropped his giant sword which left a dent in the grass as it landed with a loud thud. With his hands free he slammed his fists into Magnes's body repeatedly. He sounded like he was slapping a lake and wherever he hit temporarily turned into clear water. His hands retracted before going deep into her water body.

"Bandits, demons, vampires, traitors!" screamed Maynador angrily. He only landed four hits into Magnes's back when the two warriors collided into the ground. Maynador's legs gave out under the weight and he landed on his butt. He rolled back with his momentum and jumped up to his feet. Six streams of water burst out of Magnes's stomach, stopping her momentum as soon as they hit the ground. "And yeah, bunnies, they are way too cute it is unnatural and it pisses me off. Nothing should be that cute."

"But what pisses you off most is threats to the world?" wondered Magnes, thinking of the last four words her comrade yelled. The two warriors stayed standing still, staring fiercely.

"Not the world, just Liones," spoke Maynador with a furrowed brow. "I love Liones."

"But you got arrested meeting with demons, that is where you got that power you're using correct?" curiously wondered Magnes. The two had loud voices, all the watching warriors in the courtyard could hear. Though this was not new information about Maynador.

"Yes because this power they had to teach is strong and I needed to be stronger to protect Liones. I paid them hefty for their teachings, then I was in the process of killing them both after when we were caught. I will go through any means necessary to protect this country."

"I see," said Magnes with a cute smile. "That seal, it absorbs any magic that touch it and converts that magic into speed and power for yourself correct?"

"Yes, that is my power, syphon," confirmed Maynador. His hand was glowing again as his giant sword formed back, with the handle right in his grip. The dent it left was still there but the sword was gone from the ground.

"And so then you learned a spell that will constantly attack in one spot, clever. But that seal with absorb any magic right?" Magnes raised an eyebrow seductively as she pointed a hand towards the seal that was still covered in lightning. A blue burst of water shot out of her arm which had turned into water again. A surge of power rushed through Maynador's entire body. That surge formed a toothy, sheepish grin on the man's face. "And what's up with that sword?"

"Enough talking." Maynador pushed off his right leg, flying towards his opponent even faster than before. Though he was noticeably faster he could not catch up with Magnes who started to float backwards. Her bottom half was entirely jets of water as she darted around the open field, still facing Maynador. The sin of greed continued to charge after her, lugging his long sword over his shoulder still.

"Hmm still not enough," muttered Magnes. In an instant Magnes had moved completely away from her opponent, standing right next to the lightning and the seal. This time water burst out of her hand with more intensity than before. It split into two streams that spun around each other fiercely as they raced down. Both hands were shooting out this intense crashing of water. Magnes continued to form water from her elbows onwards that spun down on the seal. Her water was not affected by the electricity and vice versa. After several seconds of this suddenly Maynador had appeared behind Magnes before she even had time to react. He did not physically look stronger but he swung his huge sword like it was made of paper. Maynador didn't even get his full body into the swing, he just swung it like a normal sword. Magnes's body turned to water again through her arms and shoulder as that was where the blade sliced.

"Cooked fish," said Maynador. His sword had cut through the lightning and the water that was hitting his seal but that did not affect anything. Water had stopped pouring from Magnes hands and she began to turn her face back to get a look at her opponent. As she turned the giant sword sliced through her face in a flash Again where the sword went turned into water and Magnes's face snapped back together. Though she did grin every time she was hit now. "Ranged weapons." Maynador did not move his legs as he carelessly swung his sword around. He didn't even bend his knees or get into any proper stance. He just casually waved his huge sword around. Cockiness and confidence rolled in the man's glowing eyes. Maynador brought his arm across his body to swing his sword but this time his sword did not slice through anything. He did not get to finish his swinging movement either. All of the participants were in awe as they didn't even see Magnes move but she did. She moved right into Maynador, their bodies were pressed together passionately. But what really had the knights gasping was that Maynador's arm was not moving. He had enough strength to hold that sword with one hand and swing it with one hand. Easily he held it out straight still in mid swing and he did not even struggle to hold it. Yet his arm could not move. Only because Magnes had one of her own hands, squeezing his forearm. There was no stress or sweat on her face either, just a smile. Her free hand was seductively pressed on Maynador's chest. This entire exchange only lasted a second before Maynador was sent flying off his feet, steam trailing from his chest. In unconsciousness he had dropped his sword which cut through the nice grass again. Maynador's clothing had a hand sized rip right through the chest. His chest itself had a hand shaped bruise instantaneously. In that same hand print there was also a burn.

"Well that was fun," chuckled Magnes, wiping her hands together. Maynador's unconscious body flopped back first onto the green training field. Several moments later the knights dispersed back into their training groups. Each and every knight fought with more vigor and intensity than before the match had started.


	7. The Former Seven Deadly Sins

"You're sure Barrit's ability was stolen?" wondered Queen Veronica in surprise. The purple haired woman looked much like she did ages ago. Her hair and fashion were the same. She was just a bit skinnier and a lot wrinklier. But she still had a lot of spunk in her voice. Queen Veronica stood tall in front of the stone throne. Grey stones lined the throne room which was long in length. It was currently empty except for three beings including the queen herself. Old sage Barrit was sitting on a creaky stool that was brought in for him. Leader of the seven deadly sins, sin of sloth, Pitch was the last member of the group. The queen's question was aimed at her.

"Positive. My looking glass shows my everything about a person's body, injuries, what they ate that day and their abilities or lack of. There is no mistake, my looking glass shows that Barrit's ability was stolen," answered Pitch surely. Frowns formed on the old sage's already sad face. His eyes raced with who could have taken it.

"Ban's snatch could not do that. I wonder what," mumbled the queen.

"You can't see who stole it though?" wondered Barrit in a slow, sad voice. Pitch just shook her head wildly side to side.

"No can do. I can see what happened but I can't see who did it. Sorry there," replied the redhead.

"Well doesn't matter. I mean I am very sorry your ability was taken but I wanted you on my council for your intelligence and wisdom. So Sage Barrit, will you please aid me?" formally asked Queen Veronica.

"Of course princ, I mean my Queen," said Barrit. The request put some vigor back in Barrit's body. "Say before I left I remember hearing about a second group of seven deadly sins being put together, but this is not that group?" Disgust instantly filled the queen's aging face. Pitch showed a face like she just smelled something bad.

"They are currently far under our feet rotting in the royal dungeon. And they will be forever," Veronica mentioned hastily.

"And the idiots could only get six together. Though actually I'll praise them on that, to fine even five people who wanted to follow that self absorbed nut job is commendable. Because of them the Queen was so hesitant to accept my offer to put together another group," informed Pitch, still with her nose crinkled.

"The only reason they were any sort of anything was because of their second in command, Tarja," explained Veronica, still sneering. "Honestly if she was in charge Meliodas may have accepted them as the successor group of seven deadly sins. She had charm and wit and man that girl knew how to talk. Plus she was really strong. But their chosen captain was stronger and I guess that is what the others flocked to. But strength was the only quality about her that was anything good."

"How did someone like that even become a holy knight, how lenient are the requirements?" curiously wondered Pitch with a wide open mouth.

"A lot stricter after that fiasco let me tell you," sighed the queen, pressing her tired hand against her wide forehead.

"I see, I'm afraid to ask what happened, I'll just assume the worst," mumbled Barrit.

"The worst!" snapped Veronica. Pitch just shrugged, not as mad as the queen but not happy.

* * *

"They are shit talking us," loudly said a young woman. This dirt covered woman had matted, dirty hair as she sat in a dirty brick cell. A tiny window the size of a single brick was in the brick door that blended right into the wall. This woman was Tarja, formally the Fox's sin of greed of the former seven deadly sins. That is the former group that never officially existed. She seemed like she was speaking to a friend but there was no one in earshot, not even a guard currently. Tarja's cell was far removed from her comrades because of her ability. Every cell was designed to block out the prisoner's ability but no one on the royal council, not even Meliodas could figure out how to stop Tarja's ability. Meliodas had suggested shoving a dagger in her ears but that idea came with a chuckle and no one thought he was serious. He was. Moving Tarja away meant nothing for stopping her ability. Tarja would have been a pretty girl with her glowing blue eyes but she just looked like a hooker for the poorest of the poor. Her clothing was a literal bag and she was not wearing shoes. For a bed the cell had a plank of wood on the floor big enough for her entire body. That was it. She was fed meals regularly and they weren't the worst food ever. Tarja talked about what she heard constantly, even with the occasional guard around. Despite having claimed herself as the fox's sin of greed Tarja was completely void of the tattoo. And no where on their body was there the mark of the tattoo having been removed. The tattoo was done by an official ceremony with the royal family of Liones, a ceremony Tarja and her group never had gotten.

"So Barrit l know I wanted your for your wisdom but there is something else. You always had an eye for design, the throne room is a bit drab," spoke Queen Veronica. She was still in the throne room at the base floor of the castle. Her voice did not carry towards the prison but Tarja could hear her like they were next to each other.

"Boring," yawned the red head.

"What's for dinner Chef?"

"Potato soup."

"Boring," muttered Tarja.

"Man that fight between the two sins was just-"

"Boring, boring boring. Every channel is boring now," cried Tarja. Her body seemed normal, she had no glow to her or mutation in her ears. Her ears weren't extra sensative, her own movements or a guard walking near did not hurt her ears. She could just hear things in a spot of her choosing. "Where is that Pitch bitch."

"How'd it go?" wondered Nat. Tarja did not see this but the two girls were in a room together, a room they shared. It was much larger than any of the other rooms for the sins because it was meant for two. Beds lined walls across from each other. Nat was in silk pajamas comfortably lying on the side of the bed. Pitch was just starting to strip off her armor.

"Everything was fine, a bit boring honestly. Veronica and Barrit were having a sweet reunion and talked about a lot of well, stuff. But none of it mattered to me. We are getting a new mission soon though, in a few days. We succeeded and so we need a good rest." Nat just shrugged.

"Eh I actually think the team is okay with rushing into another mission, they all seem a bit antsy for some action. I myself am more than okay with a few days of a shower and an actual bed."

"Eh not the most interesting but probably something I should follow," muttered Tarja to herself. "I should check on the captain real quick though." Tarja's eyes darted to the side, towards the left wall of her cell, through every walls of brick and a couple thousand yards. Her ability carried her through the cell of Gorden, the Lion's sin of pride. The only sound was of the chubby man flicking his fingers together. Tarja did not linger on that area. She sped through the cell of the sin of Lust, a man named Aromica. His blonde hair could be heard swishing from side to side as he clapped his hands together quickly to pass the time. Tarja did not focus on that area either. Straight across from the cells of Gorden and Aromica were the cells of the other two members of the group of six. Though these cells were hundreds of feet away from their parallel cell mates. At the other end of the dungeon from Tarja sat, something. The cell was the same as every other cell, boring tan bricks. But inside did not sit a human, but a green and white husk of something. It looked like just an odd shaped rock from in some cave. But it was the size of a sitting person. None of the guards or closer cell mates could hear anything or see any changes. But there was a subtle crackling sound being made from the inside of the object. Tarja could just barely hear it and a long, devilish grin grew across her face. "Soon. Ah shit I should probably check on the prophet." Tarja zoomed her hearing area back towards the rest of her allies. Straight across from Gorden's cell was a young woman with short brown hair. She was dressed in a dirty bag just like the other prisoners. This was the self proclaimed sin of Gluttony, Bythea. She looked the be the youngest and the most scared of the group. Her tiny body was propped up in the corner with her eyes closed. Though she was not scared at all, just concentrating. Her face just naturally looked afraid, always. And while she was the youngest Bytha was twenty, having been in prison since she was a young teenager.

"If you're listening Tarja," whispered Bytha. There were no guards around, they had just been in a few minutes prior. "No new visions today. My last vision was exactly four days ago and it was of the old sage Barrit, the man I took this ability from, walking back through the castle walls. The vision before that was seventeen days prior and it was of Maynador of the seven deadly sins bickering with the other six. I do think you should scout him out, maybe we could get him over to our side." There was a bit of a pause as Bythea let out a slow, quiet breath. Even though she was closer to the other prisoners no one could hear her and she could hear no one. There were too many walls in between. "If you're listening Tarja. No new visions today. My last vision-" Tarja cut away from listening but she had paid attention to what she had heard. The blue eyed girl swished her cheeks around like a wave as she processed the information. Suddenly her eyes lit up with panic.

"Shit I was following Pitch Bitch." It was mere moments before Nat's dull monotone and Pitch's loud excitement were back in Tarja's ears. The redheaded prisoner did not look happy with listening in on this pair but she stayed tuned in.


	8. Prince and the Troublemaker

Up on the second floor of the towering castle was the war room. It was a generic large room full of lavish carpets and tapestry up on the walls. Everything was colored red, which contrasted nicely with the dark grey brick work. A massive wooden table stretched across the room with the symbol of Liones carved beautifully in the middle. The table was actually a gift, handcrafted by Escanor himself. It was not being used for a war plan currently though. Seven members stood, well existed in the room currently. The fairy Gier was floating per usual. Maynador was away from the group, leaning his back against the wall casually. However being more casual was Magnes who was just up and sitting on the war table.

"So just the three of you are going then?" wondered Vashu in his normally quiet tone. He stood in his black clothing with his hands resting on his hips. He did however have a pink tie in his attire, a gift from Pitch. The leader of the sins smiled cutely every time she looked over and saw the dark clothed man with a bright pink tie. Vashu did not get a lot of gifts so he cherished every one.

"That is the plan. The new fairy king is worried about this group of fairies, he has tried to walk with them already. This group needs humans to go and ease their uneasiness, show them that we with Liones are good people and form a partnership. However we don't want to seem like a war party so sending every single sin could be taken as a threat.

"If fairies won't help then why is Gier going?" curiously wondered Marut in his soft but strong tone. For once he had his arm off the ground. The giant arm was resting up on the corner of the sturdy table and Marut was leaning forward.

"Comfort," answered Gier. Pitch's mouth had opened to answer but she was interrupted so she did not speak but her mouth stayed open. "This group, Red Riot, split off from the main group at the fairy forest not because they hated humans but they were unsure about the full on faith that the Fairy King has with humans. Alliances with humans always seems to lead into some kind of war. I just want to clarify, this is not a group of human haters. Just a group that doesn't want to be drug into whatever an alliance with humans could get into. The Fairy King is just worried that this will turn into a hatred towards humans. So while we would love an alliance we are mainly going just to representative Liones and the human kind and just unsure this group will not want to turn their blades on humankind. I guess I got off track a bit. But I am just a friendly face to put them at ease and to help them open up to hear what Pitch and Nat have to say." Everyone seemed to listen intently, nodding their heads or at least looking at the petite fairy.

"But why you three?" spat Maynador, with a mouthful of apple.

"Come on Maynador, you know why," answered Magnes. Maynador just shrugged still chewing on a massive bite of apple. Magnes sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Well it was just explained why Gier is needed. Pitch is the leader of the sins so she is the best representative of Liones besides the actual royal family, sending anyone else would honestly be insulting. And Nat is the actual speaker, she knows how to properly word things and help translate the our brash leader. A good team of three representatives. Plus the four of us are pretty much completely ineligible. Sending a vampire I'm pretty sure would start a war. Marut is a bit too quiet to be useful, no offense. I only mean useful in this situation."

"None taken," replied the big man with a gentle smile.

"I'm a bit of an enigma and I don't always think before I speak. And you just don't really care before you speak. Not exactly negotiation material." Again Maynador just shrugged as he shoveled the apple core into his mouth.

"Anyway so we are heading out this afternoon," spoke Pitch. "Very important, Vashu and Maynador, can I trust you two to be here alone? Well alone as far as sins go?" The captain's word and actions were directed solely towards Maynador. Everyone but Vashu was staring at Maynador. He opened his wide mouth to speak.

"We are going to Camelot with the princess to help perform a festival," answered Magnes before Maynador could ask. "My water and Marut's earth could help put on a fun show. Well that's what the princess thinks, she asked if we would go. Can't say no to that sweet face.

"You don't want ol' Maynador to come along, I could put on a nice song and dance." No one was sure if the man was joking and thus everyone wore awkward expressions as they pictured it.

"The prince of Camelot requested you not come, specifically only you not come. Apparently you're wanted in Camelot-" Maynador just keeled over in immense laughter with his face bursting red. Pitch could not help but snicker, she didn't even try to hold back.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that, man that is priceless," said Pitch with a chuckle. Maynador sucked in a huge breath between laughs and went back to complete laughing paradise.

"Oh shit I did too, god damn that was a great night."

"What the fuck did you do?" blurted Nat. She hadn't really had an opportunity to talk but she could just not keep her composure. "The king and the prince are both pretty forgiving. What did you do dumb ass."

"I shagged the princess," mentioned Maynador amidst bursts of thundering laughter. Instantly everyone but Pitch stared down Maynador with rude, judging stares. "Hey it was consensual jackasses. And then I stole one of their horses in the middle of the night." Maynador fell over with laughter, onto the carpeted floor. Everyone just shook their heads in disbelief. Magnes did chuckle a bit. And Gier smiled.

"Dumbass," muttered the fairy with a laugh. "Why haven't they demanded us turn you over?"

"Well," responded Pitch slamming her fist on the table in laughter.

"It's not funny," mumbled Nat, slapping her boss on the shoulder.

"It is pretty fun," chuckled Pitch. The redhead was laughing harder just because of how hard Maynador was laughing. "Anyway once Camelot had heard that we had recruited Maynador into the Seven Deadly Sins they demanded he be turned over to them. Queen Veronica really considered it, she wanted to keep our allies in Camelot happy and we weren't attached to Maynador yet."

"Still aren't," muttered one of the sins very quietly.

"But I told her I wanted him on my team. We ended up paying Camelot with wagon fulls of brews, sweet bread and cheeses. But they would not revoke his warrant. Anyway that is what is going down. There are plenty of holy knights here at the city so Maynador or Vashu if you want to leave you can just let someone know where you are going. Don't shag any princesses."

"No promises," added Vashu with a smug smile.

Days had gone by since the trio of Gier, Nat and Captain Pitch had left. Marut and Magnes had just left earlier in the day. The bright afternoon sun beat down on Maynador now as he walked around aimlessly. The seven deadly sins did not have to patrol that was left to the holy knights. So he had nothing he had to do. Last he heard Vashu was with that daughter of the chef, he visited her a lot. Maynador just wanted to stay away from the vampire bastard. He could've helped join a patrol if he wanted, Pitch, Magnes and Marut often did. And the holy knights especially the younger ones loved having the company of a sin around. But patrols were boring, nothing ever happened directly around the city. The human mumbled to himself about what he could do as he aimlessly walked around the castle's stone walls. Queen Veronica was never one for decorating so the castle looked the exact same it did when her father was king.

"I could go and help the chefs, but I can't cook. Wait duh I will just go to the sparring grounds and help train some young knights. Except I am not good at holding back, and the soldiers don't really like me because of my sin," mumbled Maynador as he walked aimlessly forward. "Damn I need more hobbies. I can't read, I can't sew. What did I do for fun before I joined this group?" Light footsteps could be heard coming towards Maynador.

"Oh hello there," energetically spoke the young prince. The youngest of Queen Veronica's two kids, Elbith Bartra Liones was an eight year old boy. He had his mother's purple hair and even the same hair cut she had when she was younger. He was casually dressed in a red shirt and tan pants but they were of the finest cloth. The young boy smiled widely as he walked up to Maynador. "You're one of the seven deadly sins right? The kitten's sin of greed Maynahead right?" Elbith had a high pitched voice of a boy his age. But he spoke with genuine excitement as he looked up to the tall warrior. His words seemed like an honest mistake.

"Maynador, the fox's sin of greed," corrected Maynador kindly. He bent his knees so he didn't quite tower of the young prince.

"Ah sorry, I don't see you around much. Lady Gier helps teaching me reading and writing. Lady Nat helps teach me history. And Pitch tells me funny stories," rambled the young prince. Surprisingly Maynador did not seem annoyed in the prince's presence, he thought the prince was adorable.

"I like to keep to myself. I'm not exactly a favorite around here."

"But you're one of the new seven deadly sins! That is cool, you're cool," said the boy with a wide smile. The muscular Maynador couldn't help but blush.

"I guess. Say aren't you always supposed to have a body guard, that one Holy Knight, uh what's his name?"

"He had to take a big poop, so I snuck away. He is a funny guy but I don't like always being babysat." The two males were standing still, standing straight across from each other.

"I see. Well there is good reason for it, your mother cares about you very much and wants to keep you safe."

"But nothing ever happens around here, I don't need a baby sitter. Besides Pitch has been teaching me the sword, I can keep myself safe." Elbith swung his arm around in a defensive motion. Maynador scanned over the kids body, which he had nothing on him but clothes and shoes.

"So uh, if you were to get attacked right now, where is your sword?" said Maynador with a judging tone. Elbith froze and his skin grew pale.

"I uh, left it, in my uh, room, I think. Somewhere," mumbled the boy.

"I see I see. Well that is okay. I had the same problem, I always forgot my sword too."

"You did?" Excitement lit up Elbith's cheeks with red as he instantly looked more relieved. The prince scanned over the warrior's body, not seeing a sword anywhere. "You don't even have it right now."

"Oh but I do," said Maynador with a grin. The tall man bent down even more, holding his rough hand out towards Elbith. This was the hand with his ring on. "I asked a powerful mage to enchant my sword into this ring that I never take off. So I never loose my sword again." Elbith was overtaken with jealousy and excitement. Maynador stood back up as his ring turned into a white glow in his hand. The glow burst into a shape of his gigantic sword that he held over his shoulder. Elbith was so excited it looked like he might pass out. The boy had no idea that Maynador was partially lying about the ring.

"That is so cool," screamed the young boy. "So you're never without your weapon again. Oh sir please please can you make me a sword that is in a ring too. Please?" Maynador just chuckled as he turned his sword back into a ring with another flash of white.

"Unfortunately I don't know that mage anymore. But tell you what, give me time and I will get one for you. But it'll take me some time," honestly replied Maynador.

"Alright I will I will. Man Mister Maynador you're so cool." Again the big warrior blushed.

Down below the castle in the prison was an explosion of sound. It was loud enough to alert a few people on the ground floor of the castle. But every guard in the prison had heard it. It sounded like stone shattering followed by more stone shattering. The front walls of several cells had been completely destroyed. A blur of green was bouncing around through the stone prison. A member of the failed seven deadly sins, Gorden, the lion's sin of pride, stumbled out of his broken prison. The short chubby man looked around at the green blur with excitement as he then looked out to the several other broken cells. The long, blonde haired Aromica walked tall out of his cell. Both men were dressed in rags, dirty and hungry, though they weren't starved. The young lady who could see the future stumbled out of her cell with excitement and panic. Bythea looked towards her two male comrades then down the hall at the green blur that continued to speed off away from the three.

"Captain?" wondered Bythea in a sore voice.

"That is our captain," cheered Gorden, pumping his short arms into the air.

"Certainly our amazing captain," spoke Aromica as he wandered into the broken cell next to his. A man named Gumbry had been there. He was a criminal who infiltrated the holy knights for a year just to get into the castle and get a chance to kill the princess for no other reason than it sounded challenging. He was a man no more as blood stained the brick where his head should've been. "She freed us all while murdering all of the disgusting criminals. What a captain." Aromica spoke in a slow, unexcited voice but he was very much thrilled with his captain's actions. The other two members of the sins glanced around to see that sure enough every single cell had been broken into. Those who were not members of her group had been slaughtered by the captain. The last member of the group crawled out of her cell with tired eyes an a yawn. She was Tawny, a tall woman with long skinny arms. She had to get down low just to exit out of her cell and she could barely stand up straight in the dungeon. Despite having seen guards a few minutes prior no guards had shown up. Every member had figured that their captain had disposed of the guards. But they all kept on their guard, grouping up together and glancing around. Their cells held magic in their bricks that could deplete anyone's physical abilities so there was no need for any cuffs or bindings. But the cells ability to hold back physical abilities had a limit and the strength of the captain was beyond their depletion abilities. A green blur had flown back towards the group, not even touching the floor. The captain approached with someone in hand, the final member of the group, Tarja who was full of excitement. Once the captain stopped moving she stopped blurring. Her green glow returned to pale skin. Though her hair stayed green, that was it's natural color. The long, matted hair fell against her back. She was dressed in rags just like everyone else. But unlike the others the captain was fuming with anger. Her red cheeks were puffed out and her black brows were furrowed. She was Gyra Falasca. No one quite knew her origins, but she was a survivor of an old fishing town that was burned down by enemies of the crown. The seven deadly sins, which at that point only had Gowther, Merlin, Ban and Meliodas left had found her among corpses of bandits. They were the first ones to the scene and they didn't take out a single enemy. Everyone was dead upon arrival. She was a good sized woman, sitting at five foot ten with broad shoulders and thick arms. Her nose was fat and her cheeks were sharp. She had dull eyes and no smile. Gyra was not traditionally pretty and never tried to be. Though she didn't have the opportunity to try to be pretty, sitting the last years in a dungeon. Tarja wormed her way into the middle of the group, spinning around ecstatically to get a look at all the faces she had missed.

"Alright we don't have much time until this place is flooded with holy knights. We are too rusty, hungry and unequipped to fight our way out. Plus hurting holy knights kind of goes against what we want to do. So here is what we are going to do," informed Tarja. Her voice was powerful and loud. She instantly got everyone's attention except for Gyra who was staring off. "Bythea had a vision about the seven deadly sins having a fight against one member, who happens to be here-"

"There are seven deadly sins again?" asked Gyra in a terribly angry voice. Everyone but Tarja buckled their knees under the captain's voice. "I want to murder them." Tarja just rolled her eyes looking terribly annoyed.

"Yes but five of them aren't here right now. Besides again we have been sitting for years, we aren't in top shape-"

"I'm going to talk to Queen Victoria," interrupted Gyra as she walked away. Again Tarja sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Five minutes, get out of this castle in five minutes. Meet us at Lake Penace," Tarja shouted at Gyra's back. The captain walked a few more steps before turning into a blur of green again. Instead of using the stairs that were to her left she just burst a hole right through the dungeon ceiling. Sounds of footsteps and orders flooded through the hole. Suddenly the remaining warriors looked a bit uneasy but Tarja continued to look certain. "Alright Tawny, Aromica and Bythea, you go to the armory and procure us some weapons and armor if you have time. But don't overdue it, get some weapons and get out. The armory is still at the same location. Remember we love Liones so we can not kill or even critical wound any holy knights. Just get them off your back and get moving. Gorden you will come with me, we will try to recruit this Maynador, I know where he is right now. Then we meet at Lake Penace. Got it?" The group roared with newfound excitement and certainty. Tarja had a very inspiring voice. Tawny, Aromica and Bythea jumped up through the hole that their captain had created and the other two followed after. Some knights had started to march down the stairs to the dungeon but no on had checked out that hole yet. The five were able to zoom past the knights though the knights did notice. But none of them were fast enough to do anything about it. So the criminals headed off towards their goals and their leader was off towards the queen.


	9. Criminal vs Criminal

The throne room is where Gyra went first on her hunt for the queen. She did not wait for Tarja to tell her where the queen was, she had just went. Gyra was never close to the queen nor was she a holy knight for very long so she did not know where else to look. The woman had no idea where the queen's bedroom was or the room of her children. But Gyra was not ready to give up yet. Her legs just took in her in a direction, she was going to find the queen somehow. Though she was in a state of rage she was lucid enough to listen for guards and avoid them. Her powerful hands had hurt enough guards already, she could not hurt anymore, she was the protector of Liones after all. Gyra's wondering had taken her towards a garden on the balcony of the third floor. A stream of holy knights had arrived right before Gyra did. But before she could turn around she spotted her target, Queen Victoria. The purple haired queen was surrounded by a new wave of guards who were aware of the prison break. The highest ranked of these knights was telling Victoria about the situation. Before he could finish his words had completely stopped as his body hit the ground. Flashes of green cracks ran up the silver armor of the other five knights and they too fell down, unconscious. None of them were dead but their armor was cracked. They suffered some minor fractures and light bleeding but that wasn't too bad considering the pain of the attack, that is what got them all to pass out.

"Six holy knights in a flash without a weapon and years of being sealed up. You are some sorts of scary," muttered Veronica. The queen drew her sword as she spoke. A green palm was pointed out towards carved sword and instantly green cracks swallowed up the sword. Veronica's fingers were broken completely in the attack.

"I'm not here to kill you," informed Gyra. Though her cheeks were still red and her brow was still furrowed. And her voice was full of hostility. But Gyra lowered her palm and her green glow left her body.

"What do you want?" growled Veronica, holding onto her broken hand.

"To instruct you on how things are going to play out. We the seven deadly-"

"Six," interrupted Queen Veronica with a smirk. Gyra just growled but the defenseless queen did not cower.

"We the protectors of Liones,"

"Criminals of Liones," coughed Veronica, still smirking.

"You listen here," barked Gyra. The criminal's face flushed with more fiery red emotions as her mean look stared right down at the queen. A light breeze ran through the hair of both women blowing hair across their eyes but neither budged. The garden was on the back of the castle, so there wasn't anyone around down below to be alert of this situation. All of the guards were still breathing but none of them were gaining back consciousness quite yet.

"No you listen here," Veronica barked back. The elderly woman stepped right into Gyra's face. Though she was shorter, older and much weaker there was still some spark of intimidating to Veronica's eyes. Maybe it was her fierce attitude despite her situation. Gyra did not back up or look intimidated but she felt it for a second. Veronica stayed in Gyra's face standing up on her tiptoes. Their noses were practically touching. "Whatever you do, wherever you go, it does not matter. Liones will reject you, this country does not want you. And if you turn your blade on this country, my own seven deadly sins will defeat you." Gyra's arm snapped right up, brushing by Veronica's neck and staying there. Both woman continued to lock fierce stares.

"And what if I kill you n-"

"You won't," challenged Veronica without fear. "You don't have the balls. And besides I don't think you're entirely stupid. Your goal is to have a voice in protecting the country, whatever protecting means to a psycho like you. Killing me will completely destroy your chances of ever having a voice in this country. Though your chances of that are already low." Gyra growled again as she wore a scowl. Her hand dropped back down to her side.

"You're right, killing you won't help me here. But you're wrong, this country will hear me. I may have been out for a few years but I saw how you ran this country before, weak, and I have a feeling that did not change. I'm going to leave this castle. And I'm going to start making changes on my own, doing the things you won't. Then the country will be able to open their eyes and see what they really need in a leader. Then I will kill you and the civilians will cheer me on," spoke Gyra. A creepy smile grew on her face as she spoke.

"So you don't want the seven deadly sins title anymore, you want the crown now? Getting a little greed-"

"I want both, I deserve both, and I will get both," spoke Gyra with a loud, booming declaration. Her hands fluttered out to her sides and exploded with every statement. "The leader of the military should be the leader of the country. Anyway I suppose my time is up." Groans started to spew out of the downed guards as some of them began to regain consciousness. Gyra did not hit them again, they had taken enough damage already. "The next time you see me is when I'll be seeing your blood on my hands. I hope you stay this feisty all the way until your death. Goodbye." Veronica did not even try anything as Gyra darted away in a blur. She actually sighed in relief, no one had died. The queen dropped down to her knees to check on the guards that were starting to come to.

Maynador and Prince Elbith were far enough away from the fuss to not know anything about it. They did not hear any of the explosions of the brick cages breaking, it was a large castle. But Maynador could hear the footsteps rapidly approaching. It was odd for someone to be running in the castle, unless it was the prince's baby sitter looking for him. That was Maynador's first thought but he still stayed alert. Once the ones approaching turned out to be dressed in rags Maynador got on his toes. It was not normal for someone to be running around in the castle in rags. Both figures moved side by side, with the chubby Gorden lagging behind the motivated Tarja. Maynador slipped in front of the prince, putting a hand right on the prince's shoulder.

"Stay with me," he ordered before his eyes faced the newcomers. The young prince was nervous but he nodded and stayed still. "State your name and don't take another step," barked the sin. As soon as he spoke Tarja came to a direct stop, not even sliding forward. Her skinny hand shot back and smacked against Gorden's face, stopping his momentum as well. Maynador was unfamiliar that they were wearing prison garbs, he had never visited the prison under the castle before. Neither had Elbith.

"My name is Tarja, this here is Gorden. Relax we are not enemies. We are friends. Here to talk to you Maynador the sin of greed," spoke Tarja in a formal but friendly tone. It was different than her motivating tone from earlier. Her hands were casually at her sides, her shoulders were back, she did not look hostile. But Maynador kept his guard up and kept the prince right behind him.

"Oh? Well you look like shit," blurted Maynador. Gorden kept his mouth shut but he wanted to say something insulting. Tarja just chuckled casually.

"Well we kind of have been in prison for the last few years," replied Tarja. "Not exactly showers or clean clothes for us there." Instantly Maynador split his feet in a defensive stance and put up both hands in a boxing position. Tarja continued to talk, wanting to explain herself quickly. "But again we mean no harm. We are from the seven deadly sins, the unofficial second group. Though we only have six and one of our comrades is aware that you're the odd man out. None of the other six like you. But you have a home with us. We-"

"I've heard enough. The captain told us all about your group back when we officially formed all seven. And yes I'm not exactly the favorite child. But that is not important. What is important is Liones and this group, does good work in keeping this country safe. I can do good work in this group to keep Liones safe. And so you picked the wrong guy to target bad guys, because I love Liones more than anything!" declared Maynador proudly. Gorden looked concerned but Tarja did not look like she was going to give up.

"Just because we were criminals does not mean we are bad people. We are quite the opposite. We only act for Liones, you'd fit in-"

"Shuddup," groaned Maynador. "I'm a criminal. I partnered with demons to learn some skills to help me become stronger and protect Liones. Then I killed the demons. That was for Liones and never hurt anyone of Liones. Your delusional group went and purposely committed crimes to fit the seven deadly sins, hurting civilians and the country. Your crimes are truly crimes."

"We did that so the country would truly have a second group of seven deadly s-" argued Tarja. The woman still stayed calm but was started to look impatient. Maynador stayed in a defensive stance though he did not draw out his sword. The corridor was in no way tight but his sword was far too big. He'd have to stand exactly in the middle just to swing it. And with the prince behind him there was just no way he could properly wield his sword here. Hand to hand was his best bet. While Maynador was saying what he truthfully felt he was also stalling. If they truly did just bust out of prison there would surely be some holy knights coming around. He did not want to fight two opponents while protecting the prince in a location he could not use his sword. Though it pained Maynador, he really wanted to hit this woman.

"You hurt people, good people. You are not team Liones sweetheart," fiercely replied Maynador.

"I've had enough!" shouted Gorden. The short man burst past his ally, charging Maynador with bare hands. He moved pretty quick for being short and chubby. Gorden was not much taller than the eight year old prince. Despite being without any weapons Gorden did not look nervous, bare hands was his chosen weapon. Blackness crawled over his fists and feet as he charged. It was not the blackness of demon powers though, it looked more like scales. His tiny punch shot right for Maynador's stomach but never reached. Blackness had crawled over Gorden's entire body when Maynador snatched him by the wrist before his punch did anything. Maynador swung Gorden into the wall like he was flicking away a bugger. Maynador kept his strong grip on the opponent's wrist as he casually bashed Gorden around. There was nothing stopping Tarja from jumping in but she stayed there.

"Can I have my comrade back please?" calmly asked the female. Gorden was being slammed up into the ceiling as she spoke. Maynador heard her words as he slammed the fat man down on the ground. None of the building was shattered but bricks were being cracked ever so slightly. Maynador placed a foot right on Gorden's chubby belly as he slid the fat man over to Tarja. Elbith was even more enamored with how cool Maynador was. "We get your message, we will leave no-"

"No I'm not done yet!" shouted Gorden. The little man burst up to his feet, stretching his hands into the air. Despite having been smashed into bricks walls and floors several times Gorden seemed completely fine. He was still covered with black scales that seemed in perfect condition. "Physical attacks do not hurt me, I-" The sound of lightning cackling was followed by a fist being shoved into Gorden's fat face. A tower of blue lightning poured down behind Maynador. But it was not thunder so it did not deafen anyone in this tight corridor. Prince Elbith was still safely where he had stood, though his knees were trembling. Gorden should've been sent flying back by that punch but he was not. His stopping was not of his own doing, Gorden's face had been dented in by that punch. But pink and green vines had sprouted behind him, forming a wall that held his body in place. The vines disintegrated in a sparkle of green and bright pink. Flowers of the same color had popped up on Tarja's left arm.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go. You guys are dangerously delusional," spoke Maynador. Still no holy knights had shown up yet nor any sounds of them. Tarja just sighed and looked annoyed. She was completely out of recruiting mode and into her normal mode, which was annoyed. This escape had been nothing but annoying.

"Alright well this puts us at an impasse, because I am leaving. I'm not sure how you plan to stop me and protect the prince." Tarja's tone was very non threatening as she reached up a hand to point right at the young prince. While Maynador was forward he was still not far away from being straight in front of the boy. Which is what he did, he sidestepped right into the spell that was directed for the prince. The spell was just a pointy branch coming off of Tarja's wrist, covered in pink petals. Just barely did the branch break through the skin, stabbing less than a small dagger. After the attack the branch dispelled into nothing. Maynador was seemingly fine, he was surprised with how fine he was. He prepared to take a death blow for the prince.

"Huh, guess you're a bit rusty," commented Maynador.

"That wound may not be much but the curse will be. It is a shame not many people at the castle are specialized in curses. I mean I am but you rejected my friendship. Enjoy the afterlife Maynador and we will meet again soon young prince," confidently spoke Tarja. Before Maynador could retort he felt what Tarja was talking about. He stomach began to burn, dropping his tall body to his knees. Elbith rushed over to his hero but there wasn't much he could do. Maynador looked down in the hole in his armor, there was barely any blood. But out of the wound were little flower buds that started blooming rapidly, expanding the wound rapidly and bursting a bigger hole in his armor. The flowers all seemed rooted into Maynador's flesh. Maynador wasn't quite sure what the flowers meant but he knew he hurt a lot. The warrior tried to stumble back to his feet and he succeeded. But then he immediately fell back down. Tarja lifted the chubby man over her shoulders. Branches spiked out of her back and shoulders to hold Gorden in place. These branches did not have any curses. His heavy body did not seem to be much of a burden for the woman. Her strut turned into a sprint, past the prince and the sin. The sound of footsteps finally emerged from the way the two criminals had come.


	10. Author's Note 2

Hello again readers. Hopefully you are enjoying the story so far. Opening arcs are not my favorite, I always have trouble establashing villians when I'm still establishing my characters, especially since I started off with seven main characters. But I'm having fun writing it I hope you're having fun reading it.

I also wanted to use this format to comment on the review. Since it is anon I can not reply to the commenter directly. Firstly thanks for commenting. That is not sarcastic, I like to hear what people have to say about my work, good and bad. I just wanted to share my comments. I don't see a lot of oc characters used in stories for this fandom, at least not on this website. But if there were I'd still have written this story. I like to write fanfiction to celebrate and enjoy the world that someone has created. But their characters are theirs. I don't feel I have a write to develop them and what is a story without development. I like to write in my own characters that fit in the world, characters that are enjoyable and believable. Characters I can alter and develop. I just don't like using canon characters, does not feel right. This story uses a lot more canon characters than I usually use in my fanfictions. Give my characters a chance and a few more chances and maybe they will impress you. But I am sorry that OC does not float your boat.

Anyone with comments feel free to leave a public comment, I will likely respond to it. Even if its negative and I will respond politely. At least I think I am polite. I enjoy feedback. Anyway I will quit rambling, I have more chapters to write. Thank you all and have a nice day.


	11. Curses of Curses

Lake Penance kept its name but never got its water back. The battle between a lion and a demon completely altered the shape of the once beautiful lake. Though to this day it was still a common tourist spot because of the battle. It was a massive lake so the former seven deadly sins were able to meet alone. Besides evening was fast approaching so no one else was at the lake anyway. Bythea knelled down before the chubby Gorden as she bandaged up his face and cleaned up the blood. Tarja had just tossed him aside when they got to their destination, never once checking on the minor damage. Gorden was conscious and he wore a constant scowl as he sat on his butt. On the dirt around the group were a selection of weapons. All of which were sharp, shining and of good quality. Liones was known for it's quality weapons. One weapon was nicer than all of the others and it stayed on the ground. It was a broadsword with a twisted, golden handle that was tucked into a sturdy leather scabbard. But what made it stand out was the color of the steel, it was forest green. The weapon did not glow green, it just was green. Though it was covered by the sheath the weapon had three perfect circles carved in the side of the blade on each side. The tall, blonde Aromica and the taller, dark haired Tawny were there as well. Neither warrior was staying still, they were going back and forth as they dueled. Pressed tightly in Tawny's hand was a silver broadsword with a metal shield wrapped around her other arm. She was using a lot of blocking and shield bashing, rarely bringing in her sword. Aromica had a thin rapier with a golden handle. His weapon kept clinging against his opponent's metal shield. He could not out maneuver her blocking. Aromica's belly jingled with a happy full sound and Tawny's did a second later. Crumbs of meat and cheese littered her lips. Everyone had enjoyed a meal of sausage and cheddar, courtesy of the Tarja, which was courtesy of the Liones kitchen. With night overhead Gyra finally strolled in her normal, pale skin. Their leader was not physically injured but she did look heavily exhausted. She strolled slowly with a heavy step, one at a time.

"Overused your power a bit boss?" remarked Tarja. Only a toothy growl was returned. Next to the green broadsword was a change of clothes, leather armor with a yellow undershirt and tan pants. All of the other five members were in fresh, stolen clothes. None of them fit perfectly but there were better than the prison rags. There was no sign of the prison rags though there was a small pile of ashes. Along with the weapon and a change of clothes was a good portion of cheese and sausage.

"For you captain," said Aromica. He paused his battle as did his opponent and motioned towards the pile of things. Gyra nodded without looking at her comrade. Her legs drug herself the way of the gifts.

"Thanks," Gyra grumbled.

"So what did she say?" wondered Tarja. The pigtail girl was sitting on a flat rock a dozen yards away from the rest of the group. Her left arm was turned rough and a brown like a branch with pink flowers blooming off of it. Bits of her hip and left thigh as well had flowers shooting out of them. A faint aura fumed off of her right hand as she slowly plucked off every flower. Once the flower had been plucked the wooden area around it turned back to pink flesh. Tarja grimaced, chewing on her bottom lip as she worked. Aromica and Tawny had completely stopped their battle, both facing their boss. Gyra had thrown herself on the ground, stuffing her face full of cheese. Gorden's face had been patched up. His black scales were not on right now, just his fat little face. He along with the young Bythea were also facing their captain with eager eyes and ears.

"She is foolish and stubborn. She does not believe in our cause or in us. She is relying on these stupid new seven deadly sins to handle us. She is wrong," scoffed Gyra with a full mouth. "Tarja, you said you know about them. Would I know any of their members?"

"Just one," replied Tarja as she pulled off another flower. "Meliodas's little brat, Pitch. She is their lead-" The tough ground had a new dent in it created by Gyra's fist.

"So he rejected our group because he wanted his little brat to lead?" yelled Gyra. Tarja just shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Well I heard he had died. I never got to get my revenge on him for turning us down. I guess beating up that snot nosed bitch will have to do," Gyra growled. Sausage was now stuffed in her mouth.

"We will eventually run into them, and we will win. But actually I had an idea for our very next move. Queen Victoria is actively making the country weaker. We need to act right away in showing that Liones will not bend to anyone," spoke Tarja with a confident smile under her grimace.

"Good morning sunshine," greeted Magnes. Her words were to a now conscious Maynador. He woke up real quickly seeing the blue haired woman leaning right over him. They almost smacked heads as Maynador shot up like a geyser. But Magnes swiftly dodged her head back.

"What, huh, you're here? How long was I out?" mumbled the warrior. His body was a bit stiff but it was not in immense pain which it was before he passed out.

"Ten years," blurted Magnes with a wide smile.

"A few hours," corrected Vashu in a soft tone. The vampire was off in the corner of the room, leaned against the wall. "The princess had forgotten a gift she was bringing so Magnes sped back here to grab it."

"But now I'm staying, we got bigger problems," commented Magnes, still leaning over the bed. "I sent a messenger on horseback with the gift in my place if you were wondering.

"I wasn't," blurted Maynador. "Is the prince okay?"

"He is fine and apparently a number one Maynador fan boy, good job," informed Magnes cheerfully. Briefly Maynador smiled but cleared it off before the other two saw.

"How am I fine? That girl who hit me said something about it being a curse?" Maynador glared at both of his palms, squeezing his hands one at a time. "And that someone specializing in curses would be needed to stop it."

"We have someone like that here," replied Vashu. The dark haired man did not budge from his corner nor did his tone change. Maynador just looked with curious eyes and raised eyebrows. "There is no worse curse than being a vampire. I was not born this way. After looking and not finding a cure I studied curses for decades trying to create my own cure, to no avail. But that searching has left me with a deep knowledge in curses and thus I can dispel almost any curse." Maynador just grumbled under his breath with his arms crossed.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry I will not hold it over your head. I am glad I was here to help," sweetly said Vashu.

"You what?" screamed Queen Veronica from the hall. A mumbled voice replied quietly and shamefully. "No I know what you said, just, what? The sacred treasure was supposed to go locked in the vault until the surprise ceremony to give it to Pitch. But you left it unlocked in the armory, and other weapons were stolen as well. I can't right now, just, go. Get out of my face." With her last word Veronica busted through the wooden door. "Stay here." She mentioned to four guards that had been trailing her. Vashu and Magnes bowed to her as she entered. Maynador couldn't bow from his bed but he bowed his head. "Alright tell me what we know?"

"They knew that I had a fight with the other sins and wanted to recruit me to their cause," mentioned Maynador. "Being near the prince was just a coincidence, I was their target from the start."

"And you said no?" curiously wondered the queen.

"Damn right," yelled Maynador. "I ain't aligning myself with crazy delusional criminals with a warped since of justice. I'm on team Liones and so are you so I'm staying here."

"Well said," said Veronica with a nod. "What else?" The two men shrugged while Magnes didn't say or do anything. "I guess I'll continue. Escaping and bolstering their strength seemed to be their main play. They stole weapons, food and clothing. But if they tried to recruit you then they aren't just going to live their life on the run. One of their members, Tarja can hear anything she chooses so she could know anything. Their leader, Gyra met with me. She did not kill any guards, none of them did. They want the country ran differently, Gyra thinks she can do it better. But in their messed up warped ways they care for the country. From our talk it sounds like they are going to act on their on for now, doing things they think will make this country stronger until the people side with them-"

"The red riot," blurted Magnes. The other three in the room looked at her curiously. "That could be their next play. It was something recently discussed so if that Tarja girl heard the discussions then she would know exactly where they were at. And they want to protect the country in their radical ways, so our solution of talking to the red riot and leaving them alive is a weak solution. They could target them and kill them. Just a thought."

"I like it," Veronica said. "It falls in line with their motives and actions. Pitch and the other two would be there already so if that is their attack choice then they will fail."

"Unless they get their after captain and the others have left," said Vashu.

"I can move really fast without draining a lot of stamina. That is why I went back to grab the gift. I could go ahead and try to meet up with the captain as they leave, get them to stay and wait. Plus that makes it four on six. We don't have much other leads," said Magnes.

"But I want to fight that curse girl again," grumbled Maynador.

"She may not be in the best shape. That was a powerful curse she placed on you. And curses have a powerful side effect for being so hard to dispel. Curses curse the cursor is a well known saying among us dealing in the dark arts," commented Vashu. "Many young magicians try to learn these powerful curses and then use them, not knowing the side effects, killing themselves usually."

"Unfortunately Tarja is not new with curses. She had that ability when she was a holy knight, so she knows how to deal with the side effects," informed the queen. "Anyway Magnes I like that plan. Vashu and Maynador I would like you two to remain here for now since we do not know what will happen next."

"Yes mam," said Vashu. Maynador shrugged his ripped shoulders and nodded his large head.

"Alright let me snack up on some sweets and I will shoot out the door," said Magnes energetically.


End file.
